Power generation plants, such as combined cycle power plants, often incorporate a gas turbine engine. The gas turbine engine combusts a fuel to generate hot combustion gases which flow through a turbine to drive a load, e.g., an electrical generator. At high velocities and temperatures, an exhaust gas exits the turbine and enters an exhaust diffuser. Exhaust diffusers convert the kinetic energy of the flow exiting the turbine last stage bucket into potential energy in the form of increased static pressure. This is accomplished by conducting the flow through a duct of increasing cross-sectional area. Although there is a benefit for exhaust diffusers in power generation, exhaust diffusers may contribute to approximately 50% of the length of a gas turbine. The length may consume valuable space in the power plant that may be used for other purposes, such as additional power generation equipment.